campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aileene Adair McElroy
Personality Aileene is sarcastic and insane. Her heart is cold, stone cold. She's also wicked. she loved the sight of people on their hands and knees, begging to her. That means to her that tey're weak, and she is not. She had all these phobias that went to her head when she was little. After that, she went insane. Her own parents disowned her. They didn't want her anymore. She lived on the streets for years. Many people avoided her as much as possible. She realized she was a werewolf when she went more insane during full moons. She met a man named Canicus and now she is apart of Abandoned Ones (That's the name for the bad guys at camp xP). History Aileene was born to Adhamh McElroy and Aileana McElroy. Born in Scotland and raised in Edinburgh, she was consitered an outcast to the other kids when she moved to the United States when she was a wee lassie. Kids made fun of her accent and she was thrown around like some rag doll. Plus, she had all these phobias that went to her head. At first, her parent thought it was a stage, but then, Aileene started to grow insane, and insanity was banished from her household, along with her. Her parents disowned her and told her to get out. She ran away, knowing that she wasn't welcome there anymore. Aged at 14; living on the streets with some other kids, she was depressed, alone, and insane. The other teens knew how she felt. No, they didn't, thought Aileene. She knew they didn't grow more insane during full moons. No. Only Aileene. When it was full moons, she grew rabid and unstable. The kids forced her back from going outside. When the full moon was covered by cloud, Aileene would faint because of the energy loss. The moon would reveal itself again. And when one of the teens, Adam, thought AIleene would become rabid again under the same moon, she didn't. Instead, she asked questions, Adam didn't have answers to. He wanted to ask why Aileene grew rabid during full moons, but Aileene probably didn't have the answer at all. One night, under a full, silver moon; Aileene woke up at the worst time. Her eyes layed on the moon and she smiled wickedly. She ran up the hill and howled, Slowly, she shape shifted into a werewolf, and Adam saw it all. He banished Aileene from the group like her parents did to her. She got so annoyed and angered, she attacked Adam. The other gang memebers pushed her off of him. He was bloody with scars and scratch marks. Adam became unconscious, his head hitting the pavment hard. The other kids fell alseep, and Aileene was the last to slip into unconsciousness. When Aileene woke up, none of the members were there. Not even Adam. She really loved Adam, more than a friend. But now, her heart turned cold as the winter nights in the snow. She walk a lonely road, off to find a new adventure. Two years later; Aileene's appearance changed. Her medium lenght, brown hair was now long and grey. Her tan skin was almost white at snow. Her blue eyes changed to green. Adam returned, and asked if Aileene wanted to re-join them. Aileene laughed evily and wickedly. "As if I wanted to join you." She responded coldly. Adam got on his knees and begged. She loved the sight of that. But, his begging didn't go thought to her heart. And instead, she scratched his cheek. Adam walked away. A man named Canicus came along and asked if wanted to join her. He was the type of guy you didn't want following. Aileene followed him. He lead her to a campsite with a couple of others. They said they called themselves; The 'Abanonded Ones'. Aileene became apart of them, never seeing Adam again. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Werewolf Shape-Shifters Category:FallenBlackAngel